


LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: What would you do if you ran into something that you knew was going to eat you, given half the chance. Just ask yourself: What would Sam and Dean do?





	LIFE AS WE KNOW IT

((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam could just barely hear Dean’s soft footsteps as his brother started to make his way around to the other side of the clearing. There was no other sound. Even the birds and bugs were quiet, a clear sign they were in the right place. 

Or the wrong place. Depends on how you look at it. Most people would try to avoid being in the same place as a creature whose main goal in life was eating every human it came across. 

But then, most people weren’t Winchesters.

Sam crept forward, gun in hand, eyes scanning the trees around him.


End file.
